The UNGU
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This my second Guyver cross over and I thought this one up after watching Dead Space: Aftermath and the walkthriughs of both Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 2: Severed so please review.
1. Prologue

The United Nations Guyver Units

Prologue

The Story begins in Titan Station, "Alright then so you know what your orders are than Mike" Agito Makishinma said "Yes sir Agito-sensei, by the way what about the three new members for my squad have you picked them out yet?" I asked. Agito then reached for a clipboard, "So here's the name first one is Mayura Labatt, second is Asagi Caldwell, and third and last is Juri Wu Nien, those are the names of your squad members" Agito said to me as he put the clipboard down, "Alright so where are they then," I asked, "they're on board the O'Bannon" He answered, Alright well looks like I'm going back to Aegis 7 again the place where the outbreak began and as well as the place where the women I loved May Allster had died at and on top of that there are fucking fragments of that damn maker there too well quicker my squad and I get there the quicker we can stop another outbreak from happening again, but at least my squad and I can get the chance to kill that damned Overseer from getting his hands on the Marker fragments and that's a promise" I said as I turned the video monitor off "Mike, sir may we come please," Mayura asked "Yeah come on in you three" I answered "Hello sir we are your squad members" they all said in unison "Alright girls so here's our mission, and by the way none of the yes sir/no sir shit alright just call me Mike but if we have to go and kill a certain person then you call me Guyver 1 but only when we have our Guyver units on understand," I said "Yes sir…err.. Uh, Yes Mike!" they said in unison "ALRIGHT! Then let's GO!" I said in excitement.

All characters and Bio-Boosted armors are property of their respective owners.


	2. Return to Aegis 7 part 1

**The Return to Aegis VII Pt. I**

Chapter 1

Mayura, Asagi, and Juri, Agito has requested a meeting via video communication link," I said "Alright Mike so here's you and your team's missions, First you are to destroy any and all of the (Marker) fragments you find," Agito said "What about the second mission Agito?" I asked "If another outbreak occurs on theUSG O'Bannon you and your team is to help as many people as you can to survive it until a another search team comes by understand," Agito answered then Mayura, Asagi, Juri, and myself had saluted Agito in the American style "YES SIR AGITO "The four of us said in unison and as the transmission had ended "Alright team you hear him so let's go!" I said energetically _"I'm going to make sure that I destroy every last one of those damn fragments" _thinking to myself.

To be continued in chapter 2.

All characters, and Bio-Boosted armors and all Dead Space related materials are property of their respective owners 


	3. Return to Aegis 7 part 2

**The Return to Aegis VII Pt. II **

Chapter 2

We had just landed on Aegis VII when I had a flash back of the outbreak the occurred there and also the death of May Allster's twin sister Flay Allster and also the outbreak on the USG Ishimura, "ugh dammit my head the memories of everything that happened here are coming back to me now damn," I said to myself "Mike if you're not feeling good then I think the three of us should do this mission on our own ok?" Mayura asked "No….I'm…I'm fine it just bad memories is all lets go," I said nervously, and about a few minutes later "Ok I think that's all of them let's start heading back to the shuttle team and as soon as we get back to the ship lunch is on me," I said as we started heading back to the shuttle "Mike what's going on with the planet!" Asagi asked in a yelling manner "THE PLANET'S FALLING APART EVERYONE QUICK USE THE JET BOOSTER PACKS ON YOUR SPANTAN 3 CLASS RIGS AND START HEADING FOR THE SHIP NOW!" I yelled as my team and I had used the jet packs and got to the USG O'Bannon just before the shuttle carrying Nolan Stross, Isabel Cho, Alejandro Borges, Nickolas Kuttner had made a sort of crash landing with the ship still in one piece except for a few fires on it which were put out quickly and as I was in my living quarters when then shock wave from the planet had hit the ship and then some debris had hit the ship next causing multiple explosions and taking the shock point drive offline as well "Mike what are we going to do if they can't get the shock point drive working?" Juri asked nervously "We'll do what Agito said to do and that is to wait for a rescue party to come looking for us ok," I said with confidence "_If another outbreak doesn't start because of one of these dumb asses got a hold on a (Maker) fragment before one of us could destroy it because if another outbreak dose happen then most of these people that don't have Guyver units like myself and my team do then they are fucked if we can't get to them in time."_ To be continued in chapter 3. 

All characters, and Bio-Boosted armors and all Dead Space related materials are property of their respective owners 


End file.
